Marcus Antoninus
Marcus Antoninus is a human male of Akebulan (African) lineage and Roman heritage who was the Emperor of Rome. He is first introduced at the beginning of 20s A Difficult Age giving a speech to the Roman senate. Background Little is currently known of Marcus's background. He is a young Emperor compared to his predecessors and was mentored by the great rhetorician Fronto up until his departure from rhetoric to philosophy. Marcus is also one of the first Akebulan Emperors. 20s A Difficult Age Marcus delivers a speech to the senate meanwhile his former friend now foe, Avidius is giving a speech to his newly formed legions. As the threat of Avidius looms over the Empire. Marcus must first head east to secure the border which is being attacked by invading forces. Finally reaching the eastern border, camp is set up where he is met by Harnuphis who urges to speak with him. The following night all the military leaders get drunk and eventually sober up. When Ego the Demon visits Marcus and encourages him to surrender to his impairment. Marcus comes to his senses and grants her permission, the message is relayed. Marcus, Pertinax, Harnuphis and General Fronto all commune about military strategies to win back the border. Fatigued, dehydrated and wounded the legions, including a few familiar faces to Harnuphis plummet into battle, out manned with defeat seeming eminent. Harnuphis summons rain to save her legionaries. The battle is crowned by Marcus and those able to witness as "Victory by Rain". He then states he'll paint the she wolf on the wall of a fresco to commemorate. Returning to Latium, celebrations are thrown to commemorate the victory. Harnuphis is being honored and asked to home stay with the Antoninus family. Following the death of the gladiator Han at the judgement of Marcus and the events in the colosseum, the Antoninus family including Marcus's advisor, Junius and Harnuphis all eat dinner together. Junius informs Marcus of Avidius's continuing growing presence, Marcus seems unbothered by it. Annia, Marcus's younger sister, joins into the conversation implying Marcus and Avidius are fighting for "The Soul of Rome". Annia then ask if her brother and Harnuphis are intimate. Despite having grown close in their time together he actively denies it and goes into a story about why he rarely dates. After dinner concludes Marcus goes out onto the balcony where he and his mother, Domitia Antoninus discuss his philosophical work and finding love. She encourages him to go out that night, simultaneously in the distance he sees an unfamiliar object but quickly dismisses it to his mother. Sending soldiers to scout what it is, he goes out. While out he meets the woman who will be his soon to be wife. Time passes and the empire has descended into chaos over high food cost and the cost of living. Leaving Cura Julia, Fronto, Marcus's old mentor catches up with him and they discuss the state of the empire, the passing of his grandmother and Avidius Cassius. There is a popular belief that instead of handling the Empire's feats Marcus is chasing the Chimera. Fronto tells Marcus that "Rome wasn't built in one day" and they go separate ways until later that night. Marcus marries the young woman that he met at the social club. Following the wedding Harnuphis and Marcus talk outside he ask if "she's ok" due to her distant behavior. She reveals to him that she received a message "from the east", Harnuphis gets Marcus's blessing to leave and go home. Instead of going back to his wedding Marcus grieves inside the Antoninus villa, falling asleep he has a vision of the Goddess Somnus who set him back on the right track emotionally. He wakes back up in his room with Annia at his side. She informs him he fell asleep in the villa and was carried to his room. He then tells her he's going to get a portrait made. Meeting the old man at the portrait shop, realizes what his legacy must be. The following day he delivers his speech to the senate and then later is visited by the Mysterious Man. Personality Marcus is depicted as being Stoic and philosophical. He is a ruler who cares about the people but prolongs threats seemly due to depression, by the people he is seen as merciful by a small majority he is seen as weak but is highly respected by his political allies and enemies alike. "Brother still stoic as ever." - Annia Antoninus Category:Characters